


Ginny Weasley; The Slut

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Tags Contain Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: When Ginny is the last Weasley child left in the household, Arthur starts stirring her interest in a special game.  This unleashes pleasures she's never known and pleasures she'll search for in any other warm body she comes across.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Sins [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286174
Comments: 10
Kudos: 544





	1. Birth of Pleasure

Ginny was sad to see her brother Ron off to Hogwarts this year. Now all her brothers were out of the house. Some had graduated, the rest were at school. That was the worst thing about being the youngest. There was no one else left to spend time with her. Her mum assured her they’d spend all their time together while her dad was at work and that the boys would come visit for the holidays.

“Before you know it, they’ll be crowding you and you’ll want your space back,” Molly Weasley laughed as she busied around the kitchen preparing dinner. “Run along now, darling. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

The day past slower than any day before without a brother to bother. Dinner was a quiet affair. Her parents were trying to raise her spirits. But Ginny Weasley was lonely.

Her quickest reprieve was sleep. She’d always had her own room being the only girl. So, it didn’t feel all that different to be alone in there. She quickly fell asleep. But she was woken while it was still dark. She could hardly see anything. What had wakened her?

The bed dipped behind her as a large weight settled onto the mattress. And then Arthur Weasley whispered, “Hello love, never fear. Daddy’s here so you’re not too lonely.”

Ginny preened under the attention. She smiled and started to turn around to face him, but he settled his hand on her little hip and held her still.

“No need to do that, darling,” he whispered. “We’re just going to play a little game. Doesn’t that sound nice? It’ll keep you from getting too lonely. Your mum doesn’t want me to spoil you too much so let’s keep it our little secret, eh?”

“Okay,” Ginny said, her eyes drooping. She was still tired and sleepy.

She figured her dad would just cuddle her. That could be called a game by excitable Arthur Weasley. But he didn’t bundle her up and pull her into his chest with a smile and laugh. His hand rubbed her smooth legs. Was she shivering? Did he think she was cold and needed warming up? It was nice either way.

Eventually, his hand crept under the hem of her night shirt. She’d since taken to just wearing one of her big brother’s old shirts to bed. It was oversized on her but comfortable. His hands brushed over her hip under the shirt and froze. “You don’t wear knickers to bed, love?”

Ginny frowned, wondering if she’d done something wrong. “They’re not comfortable when I sleep.”

“That’s all right,” he cooed. “That’s lovely. You’re so very soft, darling.”

Ginny smiled to herself again. He was being very nice to her. His hands were warm as he squeezed her hips and thighs, then ventured to her behind. He squeezed and caressed her there. It was so strange. But she certainly felt warm.

“I think you’re going to like this game, Gin,” her dad said. His hands rubbed over her smooth body higher, brushing over her flat stomach. “You’re so soft.”

His hands reached higher, brushing over her undeveloped breasts and the calloused pad of his thumb rubbed over her tiny nipples. She let out a shocked gasp at the sensation. Like a little tingle sent zinging into her body. Her nipples tightened into tiny points as he continued to stroke them.

“Doesn’t that feel good, love? You like this game, don’t you?” he asked her, lips caressing the shell of her ear.

With another little gasp as he pinched one of her nipples, Ginny said, “Yes, daddy. That feels good.”

Suddenly, his hand retreated from her body and started stroking her hair. Ginny let out a little whine. He chuckled. “Don’t worry, dear. We’re just getting started. This is where the game gets really fun.”

His hand dipped into her shirt again but didn’t go up to her chest. This time he reached in front of her and propped her legs apart. His hand dipped in between them and teased her hairless cunny. She’d never been touched there before. But his touch instantly warmed her and gave her more little tingles as his thick fingers brushed over a little nub above her slit.

“Oh!”

Arthur chuckled, “Yes, it feels good, doesn’t it? You’re so good at this game, dear.”

“I am?” she questioned him.

“Yes, now keep your leg up, all right?” he told her. He maneuvered her so one of her knees was pointing up while her other leg laid flat on the bed. She was spread open for his touch. And his fingers stroked her cunny lips. On every up swipe, he stroked that magic nub at the top of her cunny and sent a series of strong tingles up her spine.

She started breathing heavier. What was this feeling? She had never felt this way before. She noticed the spot between her legs started getting wet. Where was that coming from? But it made his stroking easier.

“Oh, you’re good at this game, darling,” he grunted, his fingers settling on that little nub. “Do you know what this is called, dear?” His fingers paused.

Ginny whined at the stall of pleasure. Her hips tried to press down onto his hand to get him to touch her again.

“This is called your cunny,” he said as he swiped her whole cunt with his hand. His fingers pressed into her nub again and he said, “And this is your clit. Do you like it when I touch your clit, darling?”

“Yes,” she gasped as he pressed little circles into it. It was like a collected bundle of pleasure nerves. It felt so good as he pressed into it. She started grinding her hips down into his touch. “Yes, it feels good.”

“What feels good, honey?” he asked. “I want you to say it. You like it when I touch your…”

“Clit, clit,” she panted. “I like it when you touch my clit, daddy.”

He groaned deeply. She’d never heard him make that kind of sound before. His whole front pressed against her back and she could feel something hard pressing against the back of her legs. But she didn’t care nor mind. The feeling between her legs as he rubbed her was too good to care about anything else.

She felt like she was sweating. She was so hot. The tingle was getting stronger and stronger, creeping up her whole small body. She felt like it was getting too overwhelming. “Daddy… something’s…. happening. I don’t know—”

“It’s okay, darling, it feels good, right?” he said. “It’s normal. Don’t fight it. It’s about to get better.”

She obeyed his words and moved her hips with his hand rubbing her clit hard and rapidly. He certainly knew how to play this game well. He was making her feel wonderful. That feeling was getting warmer and warmer and more intense. She felt like there was a little spring in her belly getting winding and winding, getting tighter and tighter. Something big was coming over her.

“Daddy, it’s—” she couldn’t finish her sentence before a pleasure she had never known before was washing over her. That little spring had sprung, and fireworks were going off in her body. “Oh! Oh, ugh, ah! Daddy!”

“That’s it, love, come for me,” he groaned into her ear. She only just noticed that that hard bulge behind her had been rubbing against her behind and then had shrunk away. “You’re so good at this game, darling. Would you like to play again?”

“Oh yes,” she gasped as he pulled his hand away. Her eyes were drooping. She was even more tired now, somehow. But her whole body felt like it was vibrating. “I do, daddy.”

“Don’t worry, darling,” he cooed. “We’ll play every night. And when your brothers get back from school, you can play with them too.”

“Really?” she asked.

“Of course, love,” he said, stroking her hair lovingly. “I’ll teach you even more games later, all right? Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“Yes…” Ginny murmured as her overworked body was lulled into a deep sleep.


	2. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur prepares Ginny for Christmas break when her brothers will be back home and want to play with her too.

Ginny and her dad had played almost every night. Arthur even showed her how to play with him. She’d used her hands on his cock – that’s what he called it – and even licked the top of it. White stuff would spurt out of it and he told her that meant she won the game. So, she set on winning a lot. She was rather competitive sometimes.

Christmas holidays were coming up and Ginny was more than excited for her brothers to come home. Arthur said her brothers would probably want to play with her too. She couldn’t wait. But he said there was a better game they’d want to play with her. And he needed to prepare her for it.

“You’re still young, you’ve never played before recently,” he had said. “Tonight, I’ll show you what I mean.”

Ginny’s cunny was already wet with anticipation. All throughout dinner she abstained from rubbing her crotch against her chair while her mum and dad chatted about this and that. When her mum told her it was her bedtime, she didn’t bother putting up a fight and got herself ready and went right to bed.

It was dark out when her dad snuck into her bedroom. But this time, he turned the light on. She blinked up at him and rubbed her eyes, already spreading her legs and showing him her ready and wet cunny.

“Mmmm, good girl.” Arthur licked his lips, kneeling on the bed. “Tonight’s game is going to be a little bit different, and probably weird to you at first. But you’ll adjust and realize how fun it all is. I promise.”

“I know, Daddy.”

As always, Arthur moved soft and slow, feeling her thighs and stroking her skin. He liked to tease her and get her warmed up. Ginny liked it too. Now, his hands moved a little quicker. He was too excited to go too slow. He reached her uncovered cunny and ran his thumb over that little ball of pleasure nerves that made Ginny’s body zing.

Ginny immediately started whining in her throat and trying to grind her cunny further down on his hand. She wanted that wonderful feeling – cumming, her dad called it. That was her favorite part of playing the game. But Arthur kept his touch light and teasing. That wasn’t her favorite part of playing the game.

“Patience, love,” he cooed at her. He pressed his thumb more firmly to her clit and asked, “What’s this called again?”

“My clit,” Ginny whimpered. “Touch my clit, Daddy.”

He rewarded her correct answer with roughish swipes against her clit, sending more zings through her body. “Good girl. You may have to remind your brothers what that is and that they need to touch you there to make you feel good. You’ll have to show them how to please you.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Ginny said absentmindedly. She was more concerned with her pleasure right at the moment. She wanted to cum. “Will you make me cum, Daddy? I want to cum.”

Arthur groaned, his eyes almost rolling back in his head. He teased her hole with his fingers. Her hole had yet to be entered. But it had to be before her fumbling brothers got their whack at her. She was so wet; his finger was already soaked over. He couldn’t wait to fuck her until she spoke gibberish.

“Don’t worry, darling,” he said. “Daddy will make you cum. The rest will be easier that way.”

Ginny frowned in confusion and was about to ask what he meant, but then his thumb’s stroking increased in speed on her clit. She let out a little yelp and arched her body into his touch. Her whole body was heating up in a newly familiar way that she loved. Arthur focused on getting her to cum quickly so as to move things along. In almost no time at all – she was an extremely sensitive toy – Ginny let out a delicious little whine and clamped her thighs around his hand as she enjoyed a roaring orgasm.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“My, my, my, Gin, you’re very wet. Good girl,” he hummed while stroking her slit. Already his fingertip slipped into her hole, like it was trying to suck him in. Her small body wanted to be penetrated. “Now for the next level of the game. I’m sure you’ll like this part much better once you adjust. There’s nothing like it.”

“Really?” she asked. “Am I big enough, Daddy?”

“I think so,” he said. “Though you’ll always be my little girl.”

Ginny giggled. “Of course!”

Arthur smiled indulgently. “Have I told you what this part is called just yet?” He dipped his fingertip into her hole and stroked her there.

Ginny wiggled and shook her head. “No. I dunno.”

“This is a hole, meant to be filled, love,” he explained to her. “It’s still party of your cunny, it’s your cunny’s hole. You can put fingers inside it, or cocks.”

“Yours?” Ginny asked curiously as he dipped his fingertip into her hollowly and repeatedly.

“Mine, yours, your brothers, other men…” Arthur said, his already hard cock jumping in his pants. “It can be uncomfortable the first time for a girl. So, it’s better I prepare you and get to you first. I’ll be nice and gentle.”

Ginny wiggled again, feeling eager. Her mum had told her about periods and making babies. Now her Daddy was telling her about pleasure.

Arthur licked his lips and stared at her cunt while he gently started to slide his index finger further inside her hole. It gave way easily. She was so wet and ready and willing.

Ginny bit on her cheek a little as she felt her tiny hole stretched by her daddy’s bulbous finger. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as he made it sound. She found that she liked the feeling of something inside her. But then Arthur started sliding the finger out and she whimpered, “No…”

Arthur chuckled and said, “Don’t worry, love. You know how daddy strokes your clit? He has to stroke your insides too.”

Ginny didn’t understand what he meant until he started sliding his finger back into her pussy. Then out, then back in. He thrust his finger into her repeatedly. It was easy with how sloppily wet she was. And then Ginny understood what he meant by ‘stroking her insides’ and reveled in the feelings building up in her. It felt different than when he stroked her clit. But still powerful and pleasurable.

“Ooh, Daddy,” she whimpered. She planted her heels on the bed and used the leverage to push her hips down on his thrusting finger. “More…”

She didn’t know what she meant, but Arthur did. He pulled his finger out to then push his index and middle finger into her pussy. It was a tighter fit, but she was gagging for it. She screwed up her face at the extra stretching of her tiny pussy but still eagerly thrust towards the invading digits. She wanted to be a big girl. She wanted to get another orgasm.

“Isn’t this a fun game?” he asked her playfully while he fingered her cunny.

Ginny rapidly nodded her head, her chin hitting her chest. “Daddy, could you go faster? Please?”

He had no choice but to oblige. He sped up the thrusting of his fingers and bent them inside her so as to make sure he hit that special spot.

Ginny felt like her daddy’s fingers were pumping up the pre-orgasmic feeling she got before she exploded in pleasure. They stroked against some spot inside of her that was almost as sensitive as her clit. She almost couldn’t control the movement of her body as she started to thrash on the bed. Arthur had to lay his free hand on her hip to keep her as still as he dared while rapidly fucking her with his thick fingers. Juices dripped out of her snatch and created a modest sized puddle on the bed sheets.

“Daddy!” Ginny keened as her orgasm crashed through her body violently. Her cunt constricted on Arthur’s fingers and he focused on just hooking his fingers against that g-spot. Knowing her dad had cast a silencing spell on the room, Ginny let herself scream as she came. “Oh, Daddy, that feels so good. That’s the best! I love this game!”

Arthur smirked as he pulled his fingers from her pussy and licked them clean. “I thought you’d like this level of the game. You know Daddy’s cock?”

A bit tired, Ginny simply nodded as the aftershocks of her orgasm rocked through her.

“Well, all men have them, and like to put them inside pussies just like my fingers were inside yours,” he said. “When your brothers get home, they’ll want to play that game with you.”

“Don’t you want to play that game with me, Daddy?” Ginny asked innocently.

Arthur almost pulled out his cock there and then. “Unfortunately, Daddy’s cock is just a bit too big for you to start with. I have to let your brother’s go first. They’re smaller.”

“They come home soon, right?” she asked eagerly. “I want to play the next level of the game!”

Arthur chuckled. “I knew you would. We’re picking them up at the train station in two days’ time. And they’ll all get a chance to play with you.”

Ginny squealed. “I can’t wait!”


End file.
